Brenda
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: Randall's daughter Brenda has got an evil plan up her sleeve... (Now in Story Format!)
1. Randall has a daughter!

Brenda  
  
Night had fallen over Monstropolis. The moon hung in the sky like a white lightbulb, partially shrouded by grey clouds. The wind blew, making litter dance across the roads. All the monsters who resided in this city were asleep in their beds, leaving the streets barren.  
  
Or maybe not....  
  
A lizard-like shadow crept across towards a flat. This creature held a ladder in two of its four hands. It used the ladder to gain access to a certain apartment window...  
  
Inside the apartment in question was Mike Wazowski. He was asleep on the sofa, fell asleep while watching a movie. Mike didn't even stir when the creature broke the window and cackled in a female tone. It crept towards Mike and tapped him on the shoulder... Mike woke up and screamed at what he saw.  
  
The next morning, James P Sullivan, Mike's roommate, was startled to find out his friend was missing. All that remained was a piece of paper on the sofa. Sulley grabbed the piece of paper, read it and rushed towards the police station.  
  
"I'd like to report a kidnapping." he told a policeman made out of light green slime with four eyes and tentacles.  
  
"Carry on." the police officer asked.  
  
"My roomate," Sulley continued, "was kidnapped last night and all I found was the window broken and this note."  
  
Sulley held up a note reading, 'Help! I'm being kidnapped by this creature that looks like Rand'. The rest was just scribbles.  
  
"Rand?" the police officer thought, "As in RandALL, perhaps? We'e been getting a lot of reports about that Randall guy who went missing a few months ago."   
  
Sulley's eyes bulged in surprise. Did Randall find a way of returning back to Monstropolis? Was he loose, causing havoc?  
  
That night, Sulley went outside to search for Randall, 'armed' with an electric torch. This situation was frustrating him, but then he heard footprints behind him. He turned, and he gasped with fear at what he saw.  
  
This creature behind him was basically a female version of Randall. It was the same colour as Randall, had the same facial appearance of Randall and even had the same amount of arms and legs. It slightly differed from Randall though because it had short orange hair and a white short sleeved shirt.  
  
"You...you look like..like Randall!" Sulley stuttered.  
  
"I know him personally."the lizard explained. The second after that sentence she ran but it didn't take long for Sulley to come running after her.  
  
"Who are you? I want answers." Sulley demanded.  
  
The lizard sighed and decided to explicate what was going on, "Fine, I'll spill the beans. My name's Brenda and I'm responsible for all the kidnappings." When Sulley asked her what she meant when she said she knew Randall personally, she spoke three words that almost made Sulley faint:  
  
"I'm his daughter."   
  
She wasn't lying. Randall did have a daughter, and a wicked one at that. Brenda's mother had died when she was three months old and this left Randall to take after her himself. She had grown quite close to Randall, so it was no surprise that she felt upset (and a little angry) when she had heard of Randall being mistreated. She even began to grow a hatred for Sulley and Mike (especially Mike) after Randall informed her about his working conditions and how Sulley 'steals his glory' and how Mike brags and boasts about how bad a scarer Rnadll is and how good a scarer Sulley is. Randall's mysterious disappearance had been the 'final nail in the coffin' for her, especially after hearing the so-called rumours that it was Mike and Sulley who were responsible. This had caused her to slowly grow mad until she wanted to avenge what had happened to her father.  
  
After the quick conversation with Sulley, the female Randall retreated to her lair, a metal dome with high security. There was many a kidnapped monster in chains within, including Mike himself. Brenda now had an announcement to make to the kidnapped monsters.  
  
"Greetings, my little kidnapees." she addressed, "I want to show you a horrid image of your future." She pressed a button on her remote control which opened a gigantic steel door, revealing a ray gun.  
  
"This is what I call a Doomsday Weapon!" she continued.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Doomsday Schmoomsday, what do we have to with it?" Mike interrupted.  
  
Brenda snarled at Mike, saliva dripping off her mouth, then she calmed down and continued, "This is a powerful weapon which shall give me control over the Monster World and beyond. It shall be powered by your brains!" She yelled the words 'Your Brains' quite loudly, raising two of her arms in the air. The kidnapped monsters squirmed at this concept.  
  
"I only need a few more monsters to make it complete but I think I should put in some brains right now. ANY VOLUNTEERS?!!" Brenda growled, frightening her audience. She soon decided to choose Mike. As she neared Mike, she spoke these words to him,"How about you first? I hear you and your friend defeated my dad. Well, where he failed, I will succeed." After that sentence, she grabbed a rusty saw. 


	2. Sulley in Brenda's lair

"Are you gonna cut my head open with that thing?" Mike screamed, implying Brenda was an extreme psycho case, which many would say she was.  
  
"No." replied Brenda, throwing away the saw. Mike gave a sigh of relief but then realised Brenda was joking when he saw her with a pizza slicer.  
  
"This is how we cut open peoples heads!" she cried, giving a grin of evil delight. She neared Mike with the cutter, but Mike attempted to make her change her mind by crying his eye out. Brenda DID change her mind but not because of Mike's emotions.  
  
"Wait, you don't seem too bright." Brenda commented.  
  
"Ouch!" Mike responded, a little hurt by Brenda's comments but full of hope that he may get released.  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I won't cut you up.." Brenda thought,  
  
"So I can go?" Mike questioned with anticipation.  
  
"No!" Brenda smirked, "I was thinking you could be my servant." Mike's hopes vanished. Brenda released Mike, allowing him to look towards an exit.  
  
"All the exits are sealed. Too bad! Now get me some lemonade!" Brenda ordered.  
  
Mike, left with no other choice than to serve her, sighed and answered, "Yes, m'am."  
  
Meanwhile, Sulley was at Monsters Inc, searching for Randall's old files. He finally found Randall's files and read through it. Randall's photo was eerie, giving an underhanded smile. Sulley read through it and found exactly what he was looking for.  
  
'Name: Randall Boggs, Status: Widower, Single Parent' This proved Randall was a father all along!  
  
"It's true." Sulley commented, "Randall really does have a daughter. He never told me he was married."  
  
Sulley returned to his apartment, trying to figure out what to do, when he received an e-mail that read, 'SULLEY!!! HELP!! BRENDA (who is also Randalls daughter) IS MAKING ME HER SERVANT!!! Oh, I supplied a map on how to get to her lair. From Mike. PS. HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP ME! PPS. She's also got this Doomsday Machine powered by monsters brains!'   
  
The e-mail in question sickened Sulley so much, he almost threw up. He knew something had to be done.   
  
The next day, Sulley followed the map's directions and ended up at a steel dome. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Brenda from within.   
  
"James P Sullivan!" was Sulley's answer. Sulley eventually gained access to this sinister lair.  
  
"Yes, I do have Mike but what are you going to do about it? I already have enough monsters. I kidnapped some while you were reading dads files!" Brenda laughed.  
  
"Your dad was a mean, evil creature and you're no prize pig yourself!" Sulley told Brenda. Sulley slugged Brenda, which amde her fall to the floor but she instantly got up. She got so angry, she grabbed another remote control which trapped Sulley in a cage.  
  
"Are you going to take out my brain too?" Sulley questioned nervously.  
  
"No. I just want to defeat you so I can do what dad could never do. Now watch your little monsters get dissected."  
  
Sulley covered his eyes and cowered in disgust as Brenda received the brains through grotesque operations. She then charged up her Doomsday Machine.... 


	3. Here comes Randall!

" Is that a mind control machine to hypnotize all the monsters?" Sulley angrily questioned.  
  
"No! Do you think I would be that cliche? This doomsday weapon shall weaken all the monsters making it easier to conquer them and I will be the most feared monster of them all!" Brenda exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Wait a minute. If it'll weaken the whole of the monster world, won't it weaken us too?" Mike asked.  
  
"No. This sinister lair is made of protective materials that'll prevent any effects on us!" was Brenda's answer. "In fact, the Monsters Inc. building is made of the same materials! I better go see if there were any monsters in there when my gun was shot!" She pressed a button on a remote, a secret tunnel opened and she exited.  
  
"Oh, this is brilliant! I get kidnapped while Randalls flesh and blood is out and about taking over stuff!" Mike complained sarcastically.  
  
Nighttime had fallen across a city in the human world. Here in this city was Randall Boggs himself. He was lying in a cardboard box in a deserted alleyway, various insects crawling over him. After retreating from that frightening trailer, he had been living in that wretched city ever since. Every night, he attempted to return home by entering many houses with quickness and stealth. He had failed every time. Now he had been reduced from being a great scarer to a hopeless, lonely outcast. He usually reflected on the times he had back at Monstropolis. He even thought about Brenda and what she would do without him. But what he thought about most was his extreme hatred towards Sulley and Mike. Almost every night, he dreamt about killing them and getting his sweet, sweet revenge.   
  
He soon left the cardboard box and searched through another residence. Fortuneately for him, some lazy monster had left a door open, allowing him an exit. Sulley hadn't noticed the door because he didn't even enter the Laugh floor. Randall chuckled with glee when he saw the portal which caused him to instantly burst through, back home.  
  
"Miss me?" Randall cried as he burst through but then he noticed Monsters Inc. was a ghost town. He closed the door behind him, put it away and scratched his head in puzzlement.  
  
"Okay, where is everybody? They must have seen me coming!" Randall pondered. He suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps echoing through the empty halls. Randall immediately blended in with the surroundings like a chameleon. He quiety gasped as he saw his daughter walk through the laugh floors. She looked around and smiled evilly.   
  
"Good. No-one's around! This means I've weakened ALL of 'em! World conquest, here I come!" she laughed, "If only dad were still here to witness this. He's probably dead by now thanks to that oversized teddy bear and that green basketball." Brenda slowly left the room and Randall returned to his normal purple skin colour.  
  
"SHE'S gonna take over the world?? My own darling daughter, suceeding in an evil plot? I've not been much of a father, haven't I?" Randall thought.  
  
Randall ran out of Monsters Inc, viewing Brenda bully weak monsters. She then rushed towards the City Hall, laughing maniacally.   
  
"The Mayor? She is NOT serious!" Randall commented. He crept through the unconscious monsters on the ground and entered the city hall. He listened to what the Mayor was being put through and almost chuckled. He also heard Brenda say something about making a TV announcement.  
  
An hour later, she was on every television set in the monster world. Her announcement was as follows:  
  
' Ladies and gentlemonsters, I am your new mayor! I have weakened you and have caused many kidnappings so now I rule! Today, Monstropolis, tomorrow, THE WORLD!'  
  
A short speech, but terrifying nonetheless.  
  
After the speech, Brenda sat at the mayors desk, putting her feet up, looking smug and devilish. She heard a knock at the door and was shocked to see who was at the other end.  
  
"DAD???!!!" 


	4. Randall and Brenda: Reunited at last!

"Okay, what's going on?" Randall demanded an answer. "You're the mayor and the Monsters Inc building is empty!!!"  
  
Brenda explained in detail the entire ordeal.  
  
"YOU kidnapped Wazowski and Sullivan? And you used a weakening machine? " Randall cried in surprise, "Why didn't I think of that?" he added with a huge mirthful grin across his face.  
  
"Because I'M the smartest!" boasted Brenda.  
  
"Alright, I'm your father so I'm going to ask you two favors. One-I want half of the world to rule!" demanded Randall. Brenda agreed and Randall also requested, "Two- I want to gloat over Sullivans defeat for years to come & I want you to sentence Wazowski to an execution. I hate that annoying little eyeball."  
  
The two walked towards the hideout and Randall immediately ran to Sulley and began his gloating.  
  
"Well, my little furry fried, the winds of change have finally blown!" Randall laughed, referring to a statement he had said long ago.  
  
"Shut up!" Sulley groaned.  
  
"Why should I?" cackled Randall, "You are in mine and Brendas power!"  
  
"I know it was bad being my servant but you can stop that job..." Brenda told Mike.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"...and leave this plane!" Brenda yelled joyfully, "You are to be executed so you won't interfere with me and dad's plans OR make any silly insults!"  
  
Mike gulped and didn't say anything for a short time. He then built up his courage to say:  
  
"Can I have a last dinner?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Brenda reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Can I have the dinner with Celia?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
When Mike had his last dinner with Celia, she was crying her eye out and was strapped to a ball and chain.  
  
"I don't really think he is your type anyway. You'll be better without him." Brenda attempted to reassure Celia.  
  
"You don't know what he means to me!" Celia bawled.  
  
"Don't be all sappy!" Brenda told Celia, "It won't be so bad if I take over all of monsterdom."  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're not getting executed tomorrow!" complained Mike.  
  
The next day came quickly and on that fateful day, Mike found himself in shackles, walking towards a guillotine, being followed by Randall and Brenda who both had large toothy grins, exposing their fearsome fangs.  
  
"Things are finally looking my way! I feel brilliant!" Randall rejoiced, joyful that this idiotic green pipsqueak was finally going to expire.  
  
"Ditto, daddo!" cried Brenda, which was followed by the father and daughter giving each other a 'high five'.   
  
Mike was pushed into the guillotine until his horns and eyeball stuck out. Randall and Brenda donned executioner hoods to add effect to this dreadful moment. It looked like the end for Mike... 


	5. The Almighty Ruler of Monsterdom

"Wait!!" yelled Mike at the top of his voice.   
  
"You already had a last request! What is it now?" snarled Brenda.  
  
"Maybe I could help YOU with one of your evil plots!" suggested Mike.  
  
There followed a minute and a half of silence.  
  
"Well?" asked Mike.  
  
"You are an idiot. What use are you?" Brenda growled.  
  
"Well.." Mike thought aloud, "I have a great sense of humour! Ok, listen to this one. These two monsters go into a coffee shop..."  
  
Brenda interrupted Mike, "But what does that have to do wit...wait."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Randall angrily shouted.  
  
"The next step of my plan." explained Brenda "It's to overthrow the almighty ruler of Monsterdom. He's quite powerful, so chances are he could defend himself from my gun."  
  
"Yes." snickered Randall, "Wazowski could distract him while we assassinate him. That girl found him funny, why not him?"  
  
"I have just the tool for that job to be done." Brenda exclaimed proudly. Mike was released and Brenda held out a 'Swiss-Army killing machine', as she called it. It consisted of a rifle, a knife, an icepick and a flamethrower.  
  
"Everything is in order. Bus service is gratis to me since I managed to take over." explained Brenda. Randall grumbled quietly since he didn't think up the plan. The three entered a bus and travelled to 'The Land of the Almighty Ruler of Monsterdom'.  
  
The Almighty Ruler sat atop a throne made of stone which sat apon a black mountain, shrouded in fog. The ruler looked almost exactly like Cthulhu from HP Lovecrafts books, except his skin was light green and he wore a black robe. The bus approached the frightening throne and Randall, Brenda and Mike stepped outside. They gasp at what the creature looked like and how terrifying the entire atmosphere was.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?" bellowed the tyrant.  
  
"I'm Mi.." Mike spoke nervously.  
  
"Yes, Mike Wazowski," the huge monster finished Mike's sentence, "I've heard about you. How you and James Sullivan defeated and banished Randall, who is standing next to you! And that's his daughter, who plans to KILL ME!"  
  
"What...are...you...talking...about?" Brenda stuttered.  
  
"You've got a weapon. A Swiss-Army Killing machine." the Almighty Ruler claimed.  
  
"Wha-what? I don't have anyth-thing of the s-sort." Brenda denyed.  
  
"YOU FOOLS! You really thought you could kill me JUST LIKE THAT? Wazowski's humour doesn't amuse me in the least!" the Almighty Ruler shouted in an intimidating manner.  
  
"I s-should have d-done more research." muttered Brenda.  
  
"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME! BUT I CAN DESTROY YOU!" yelled the Almighty Ruler, shaking his fist with his eyes glowing.  
  
"Maybe crime really doesn't pay." murmured Randall. 


	6. That wraps things up!

The Almighty Ruler of Monsterdom didn't like what Brenda and Randall had thought up of so he thought they had to be punished. He didn't have it in his heart to kill them, so he locked them in a prison behind his chair.  
  
"Just so you know, I've used my cosmic powers to reverse the effects of your ray and free that Sulley person, Brenda." the Ruler informed.  
  
"Darn." mumbled Brenda, kicking air.  
  
"Mike is free to go." ordered the fearsome ruler, "He's nice and quite romantic. You two stay in that prison."  
  
" I may not have done it but the villains have been defeated." was Mike's comments as he was freed, knowing that good has overthrown evil.  
  
In the cell, Brenda began to think about what she had done.  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault. It was my evil plan that got us into this mess. And I hurt my father too. I was emotionally scarred for the way the other workers treated him and when he was banished. Now something worse has happened to him because of ME. I thought I loved him. If I still love him as much as he probably loves me, I'll do something about this. I know I will."  
  
Brenda thought on what to do for her dear father, who she thought had suffered enough.  
  
"O Lord of Monsterdom, I have a request." Brenda yelled.  
  
"I don't give prisoners (especially evil ones) favours!" cried the almighty tyrant, "What do you think I am?"  
  
"I...I just want you to free Dad." Brenda requested.  
  
"WHAT?!" Randall and the Almighty Ruler yelled in unison.  
  
"I really love him. We're quite close, really." Brenda put her point across, "I just want him to actually be happy after all he's been through."   
  
"Why are you acting all sappy Brenda?" Randall questioned his daughter.  
  
"Oh alright, he can go." was the sinister creature's reply, "BUT YOU'LL STAY IN THERE FOR TWO DECADES! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"So be it." Brenda agreed.  
  
"Well, this is it." Randall told Brenda.  
  
"I love you, dad." was what Brenda told her father before they were separated again.  
  
"Do I have to say it back?" Randall asked the tyranic behemoth.  
  
"YES!!!" the ruler bellowed.  
  
"OK, I love you too."  
  
Randall walked away from the throne, wiping away a tear from his eye with his tail.  
  
"Being evil cost me a very close relative for twenty years. Maybe I should repent." he thought aloud. A short pause followed. "MAYBE NOT! I've got my best plan ever and it will be initiated tomorrow!"  
  
Mike and Sulley were back at their apartment, joyful that the ordeal was over.  
  
"So the Almighty Ruler of Monsterdom stopped Randall and his daughter,eh?" Sulley asked.  
  
"That's right Sulley, old boy." was Mike's response.  
  
"He's always there when you need him." Sulley remarked with a smile.  
  
What is Randall's plan? Will Mike and Sully be okay? Well, what do you think?  
  
THE END  
  
(Special thanks to Sean Fogle for his Kevin Boggs story. A most enjoyable read indeed and it encouraged me to carry on.) 


End file.
